


You Wear White (And I'll Wear Out the Words "I Love You")

by LeighKelly, Nic1031



Series: Farmverse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighKelly/pseuds/LeighKelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic1031/pseuds/Nic1031





	You Wear White (And I'll Wear Out the Words "I Love You")

_We’re tracking the path of Winter Storm Martha, expected to affect a large part of the northeast overnight on Friday. Blizzard warnings are in effect for ten counties in upstate New York._

Hearing the weather alert, Santana laughs, reaching across the counter, where Brittany stands, eyes fixed on the television in the other room, “Well, Britt, we did want a winter wedding.”

“Not quite what I had in mind…”

“Who in the hell decides to get married in New York in February anyway?”

Santana clenches her jaw at the sound of the voice so unfamiliar in her home, and keeps her eyes trained on Brittany. Across the room, Janet Pierce smacks her daughter, Brittany’s estranged mother, on the arm.

“People who work all damn summer and have a good break in the winter time.”

“Ow! Well a lot of good that did, huh? There’s a blizzard and we’re all going to be snowed in.”

Taking a deep breath, Brittany squeezes Santana’s hand, “Your parents and Kurt are on their way, right?”

“They are, I talked to Kurt about an hour ago, they should be here soon.”

“Okay.” Brittany nods slowly, her nerves getting the better of her. “Okay.

Santana gives her a small smile, "Hey Brittany?”

“Yeah?”

“Snow or no snow, I’m going to marry you on Saturday.”

Brittany softens and smiles, “We’re getting married. I still can’t believe it.”

“You better believe it, babe, ‘cuz it’s happening.“

* * *

 "Santana, I never thought I’d say these words, but if you could get your chicken to stop pecking me, that would be great.”

"I can’t control who she pecks, she’s very protective.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, as he continues to wind white tulle around an old barn beam, “Of what? Your glamorous estate? ”

“Yes. And of Britt and I, and your whining is apparently enough to send her into guard chicken mode.”

Stepping back from Kurt, Santana takes in the sight in front of her, the barn she and Brittany painted together, the barn where Brittany proposed, the barn where they will be married. For the past three weeks, she and Brittany—with the help of Dave and Gram, thankfully—have worked on preparing the space for their wedding, and now, with her parents and Kurt in town to help, and Whitney Pierce to…complain, apparently, they’re just putting the finishing touches on everything. Furrowing her brow, she realizes that Brittany is nowhere to be seen, and she worries, until she hears a panicked voice from the hayloft above.

“Stop, stop, stop! That doesn’t go there!”

Dave looks up from where he’s draping more tulle, his eyes wide. He’s worked for Brittany as long as they’ve been adults, and he’s never heard her raise her voice like this, “What? This?”

“Yes! Just…I’ll be right down. Just don’t move.”

“Babe, I’m down here. What’s wrong with where it is?”

“It just doesn’t looks right, I don’t know. And there’s dirt on it! Dave! Get it up off the ground!”

He lifts his arms immediately, “Sorry!!”

Santana looks at Dave, then back up at Brittany, “Just keep it where you had it, I’ll be right back.” She quickly climbs the ladder up, and takes Brittany’s hands to stop her from pacing, “Baby, baby talk to me. Come here.”

Brittany keeps her eyes on what their family and friends below them are doing, but sinks into Santana’s touch, “This whole thing is turning into a disaster. Like, we’re going to have a hundred people in this barn, if they all don’t die in a fiery snow-accident on their way here, and I don’t even know if it’s structurally sound.”

“Brittany. You basically rebuilt this barn, if I know anything, it’s that this barn is as structurally sound as possible. No one’s going to die, it’s just snow and we’ve got heaters and it’s going to be fine baby.”

“Brittany, sweetie, do I have to put these bows on the back of _all_ the chairs?”

“Yes! That’s where they go!”

“Whitney, leave them be up there.” Maribel chastises her, “When I’m finished with the flowers, I’ll come help.”

Whitney cuts her eyes at Maribel, “It’s fine. I’ve got it. It just seems unnecessary to have them on every chair.”

Santana presses her hand to Brittany’s cheek to redirect her attention back, “It’s going to be perfect, it’s going to be beautiful, and I’m going to be your wife in less than twenty-four hours.”

Brittany takes a deep breath and nods, “You are, aren’t you? That makes all of this more than worth it.”

“Britt, if this is stressing you out that much, we can skip the wedding and have Rachel marry us at the courthouse.”

“No, no, you deserve an amazing wedding Santana. This is our barn, this place… So much happened here. I’ll… I’ll be fine.”

“You know that you deserve the wedding of your dreams too, right?” Brittany bites her lip and nods slowly at Santana’s words. “I mean it, Brittany Pierce. And you’re going to be the most beautiful bride ever.”

Brittany closes her eyes and rests her head on Santana’s shoulder, “I really love you.”

“I really love you too, baby. What can I help you with up here? What are you working on?”

“The lighting, I just want it to look nice and soft, not like I flung a ball of Christmas lights up here and walked off.”

"How about you take a little break from that and come down and do the table settings with me?” Santana knows that Brittany gets frustrated doing the same task for an extended period of time, and she thinks that will help.

Brittany sighs, “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks San.”

“Of course. Come on, almost Mrs.”

Brittany let’s out a little laugh, “I love that. _Mrs._ ”

Santana grins back at her, “Has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

“It really, really does. I can’t wait.”

“Me either. Just one more day.”

“Brittany!” Whitney shouts out, jarring Brittany.

“What?”

“Are we going to break for lunch, or what?”

Brittany sighs, "Yes! Go have lunch, take a break.”

“Well whaddam'I supposed to eat?”

Brittany takes a steadying breath, just as Janet calls out, “Go find something! You’re not helpless!”

Santana rubs Brittany’s temples for her, because she knows she’s probably staving off a major stress headache. She knows she wanted Whitney here, but _God,_ she’s not making things easy.

“Let’s go, she’ll be fine.”

“I should go in and make her something…”

“Honey…” Santana feels the heaviness in Brittany, but she’s not going to argue with her about it. “Okay, let’s go make some lunch. We’ve got cold cuts for sandwiches.”

Brittany just nods. She offers Santana a hand down on the ladder, and she calls out to everyone else to come on in for lunch. They get inside and she, Gram, and Brittany make sandwiches for everyone. Santana had tried to get Brittany to sit down for a little while but the nerves made it impossible. Miguel has Whitney mostly engaged, and Maribel puts her hand on top of Brittany’s.

“Honey, can I have a few minutes with you?”

“Uh, yeah, of course.”

Santana nods her gratitude to her mom. As long as she’s not arguing with her father about medicine, she has a very calming presence. She loves that they’re getting married and they’re doing it at home but she’ll be so glad when it’s just them again. She can’t wait to have a tropical two week vacation with her wife. She can’t help but grin at the word. _Wife._ She just never thought…but here she is, with Brittany. She couldn’t be happier–well… She’d be happier if her future mother in law wasn’t acting like a child but…She just wants Brittany to be happy.

She’s so stressed out and she hates that she looks like she could break down at any moment. She looks across the table at Dave, and he shrugs one shoulder. He gets it too. She needs to get her away from everyone tonight, just for a while. They’re getting married tomorrow, and she wants Brittany to enjoy it. Despite everything, this is about them.

Maribel follows Brittany upstairs, offering them privacy in Santana’s office.

“How are you doing, honey?”

“I’m…trying.” Maribel sighs and nods, she’s trying to be delicate about this but they both know Whitney is causing so much stress for everyone. “I guess I thought it was going to be some kind of magic thing. Like I’d invite her to our wedding and she would realize how much she’d missed out on. That for once, she’d be excited for me rather than making everything about her.” Brittany quickly wipes the tears from her eyes, “It was stupid.”

Maribel steps up to her and rests her hands on Brittany’s shoulders, “It wasn’t stupid. I don’t think anyone would’ve expected any less.”

“I think Santana knows I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.”

“I think Santana probably also knows that it’s okay that you did. She wants you to be happy and I think she was holding out hope too.”

“I just feel really mixed up all the time. The only thing I never feel mixed up about is Santana. She’s like a lighthouse. Everything else is chaos but there she is, as clear as ever. Keeping me from drowning.”

Maribel puts her arms around Brittany and gives her a big hug, “You know you can always come to me to talk, right?”

Brittany nods, “Thank you. That means more to me than you know.”

“I brought a little something for you, Brittany.”

Brittany furrows her brows, “Maribel you didn’t have to bring me anything…”

“I know I didn’t, but Santana asked me if she could wear my veil, and I wanted to make sure you had something of mine too, if you wanted to, of course.” Brittany is just speechless for a few seconds, this woman is doing leagues more than her own mother simply out of the kindness of her heart. “I want you to know, Brittany, that I think of you as my own daughter. Just as much as Santana. You helped her get back on her feet when things were so difficult for her, and none of us really knew how to help. You’ve been there every step on the way and Brittany, she is happier than I have ever see her. So I thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart.”

“I… You’re welcome. It sounds silly but, I didn’t have much of a choice right from the beginning. I was and am so drawn to her. I’m just glad that I could do anything at all. She’s helped me just as much as I’ve helped her. ”

“I’m so glad to see you find happiness together. It means the world to me.”

“Thank you so much. I’m so glad that you’re here.”

“Me too, honey.” And Maribel sighs a little, “You know, when she came out to me, I know this may sound foolish now, but I wondered if I’d ever get to see this day. I wanted that for her so much but I just didn’t know. I’m from a different time.” Maribel waves her own thoughts away. “But I’m so glad they’re changing.”

Reaching into her pocket, and Maribel takes out a thin pearl bracelet, “This bracelet was given to me by my mother on my wedding day. And I wanted to see if you’d like to wear it on yours. You don’t have to at all, don’t feel pressured.”

“Maribel…” Brittany blinks away her tears, “that’s too special. Santana should wear it.”

Maribel laughs, “She’s wearing my veil. And you deserve something special too.”

“I’m just…I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything at all. Just take it and you can decide later.”

Brittany feels the coolness of the pearls in her palm as she closes her hand around it. She can barely find her voice as she whispers, “Thank you.”

Maribel just gives her another big hug, “Of course, my second beautiful daughter. I love you Brittany and I’m so glad that we’re family.”

Brittany just nods, because she’s sure if she tries to speak, she’ll break down crying. These words mean more to her than anything in the world.

They stay up there for a few more minutes, and when they get back downstairs, Santana and Janet are clearing the dishes from the table, and Brittany has to just stop and watch the way she laughs. It makes her heart stutter, she’s so beautiful and her smile, God. She cannot believe that she’s lucky enough that she gets to spend the rest of her life with this woman. Santana catches her staring and just smiles softly. Brittany gives her a wave, and goes over to the table, where the guys are sitting with Whitney.

“Hey Britt, thanks for lunch.”

Brittany shrugs a little “It’s the least we could do, Dave, you guys are helping us with so much.”

“We’re happy to help. Speaking of, I guess we should get back to it.”

Whitney lets out a dramatic sigh, and Brittany crinkles her eyes, a cross between frustration and resignation, “What’s the point even? With this storm coming, it’s not like anyone’s going to make it.”

“Whitney, so help me god, if you can’t keep your mouth shut, you can go sit outside by yourself.” Janet barks.

“I’m nearly fifty years old, Mom. You can’t talk to me like I’m a child.”

“I can when you’re acting like one.”

Santana can see Brittany’s shoulders slump a little, so she comes up behind her and sets her hands on them, “Hey, you want to head out with me and work on those place settings?”

Brittany releases all her breath and nods, “Yeah. Yeah definitely.”

Santana slides her hand down and tangles her fingers with Brittany’s. She looks over her shoulder at her mom, and mouths _buy us five minutes?_ Maribel nods and mouths back _Go, go._ They put their hats and boots and coats back on, and they make their way back out to the barn. Brittany flicks the switches on the heaters again, and she looks at the stacks of dishes and silverware and napkins.

“What if she’s right? What if no one makes it and all of this is just..?.”

“Hey, you know who _is_ going to make it?”

“Who?”

“You, me. My parents, Gram, Kurt and Dave, Mike and Tina. Whitney. Anyone else…they’re just extra. Gram’s probably already on her way to cut Rachel’s snow tires so she _can’t_ come.”

Brittany laughs out loud, “Probably. You’re right. Everyone who counts is already here, most importantly _you_ are.“

Santana leans in and kisses Brittany’s lips softly, "Our wedding is going to be beautiful.”

Brittany nods, “ _You’re_ going to be beautiful. I can’t wait to see you in your dress, babe. I can’t wait to _see_ your dress.”

“I can’t wait to see you in yours either. God, I’m not going to be able to focus on anything, I bet. You’re going to be beautiful” Brittany takes a deep breath, she’s still a little uncertain about the dress, and Santana catches on. “Hey, you are. You’re going to be gorgeous.”

Brittany runs her hands through her hair “I’m going to ask Gram to take my mom tonight. She got here way too early, and she’s just invading our space, and it was so ridiculous that I ever agreed to this in the–”

"Baby, baby. Stop. Shhh. It’s okay.”

“Hey. Look at me. We’re getting married. That’s the most important part.”

“But she’s here, and I know you’re getting frustrated…”

“It’s okay. I promise. I can handle frustration.”

“This week is supposed to be about us though.”

"It is. This is still our wedding and in a couple of days you’re going to be my wife, and all of these bitches will go home and we’ll start our honeymoon. I can’t wait.”

“Me either. So soon baby. ”

“Your parents got a room at the inn. Kurt got a room…it’s just, why is she in our house?” Brittany returns to her issue with her mother.

“That’s a good question. Probably because it’s free here.”

Brittany sighs a little, “I really wanted it to be a nice visit.”

“I know. I’m sorry, baby.” Santana just hugs her close, because there’s nothing she can really say “Just one more day.”

Santana hates the way Brittany feels like she’s going to cry. She just stands on her tiptoes and strokes through Brittany’s ponytail, and Brittany breathes her in and tries to calm down.

“Let’s just get through the end of getting ready with everyone tonight, and then it’ll be just me and you.”

“Thanks Santana. For putting up with all of this, for helping me stay sane, for everything.”

Santana puts her hands on Brittany’s cheeks and kisses her lips, “Always. Always, always.”

“I love you. I’m so glad I’m going to be your wife.”

“I’m so glad you asked me to be.”

“I’d ask you a million times.”

“And I’d say yes a million times.” At that, Brittany pulls Santana in for a deep kiss, the kiss they couldn’t have all day, with everyone flittering about.

“Tonight, when it’s just me and you, I have something for you, Britt.”

Brittany lifts her eyebrow, “Something for me? Like what?”

“Like a surprise.”

“I love surprises.”

“I know you do. And I’ve got a nice bottle of wine that I hid in our closet so no one finds it.”

“You’re so resourceful, I love it. Is this a naked surprise?” Brittany waggles her eyebrows.

“You’re not going to be superstitious if the surprise _turns into_ a naked surprise?”

“Umm… I don’t think so…”

Santana wants to giggle at her pensive face, “Then I think it can be. We’ll have the whole house to ourselves.”

“Mmm sounds pretty perfect.”

They’re wrapped up in each other, when the sound of voices grows closer to the barn. When they enter, Tina, dressed entirely inappropriately for working, and Mike, have joined the party, and Brittany is puzzled when she doesn’t see her mother.

“Don’t worry, I sent Whitney to get more Christmas lights in town.” Janet calls out.

“Oh my god, you’re the best Gram. I mean…” And Brittany blushes at her outburst.

“You’re in good company, honey, don’t you worry.” Janet winks. “I also sent Arthur a text message to keep her talking for a while.” Janet winks.

“Thank you. So much. She’s driving me nuts, Gram.”

“She certainly is colorful.” Miguel says diplomatically.

"You don’t have to be polite, Miguel, she’s downright insufferable.”

“Gram.” Brittany looks down at the floor. “She’s _here_ at least.”

"She is, you’re right. She’s here. I’m sorry.”

It drives both Janet and Santana nuts that it’s the standard Whitney is held to, but she did come. They’d both been so worried that she wouldn’t, and that it would crush Brittany. But she’s here, regardless of her attitude and personality, she’s here and they’re thankful to her for that. All Santana wants in the world is for her bride to be happy, if she has to endure a couple of days of Whitney, then so be it.

“Brittany, do you mind if I help with the lights now? Lugging those hay bales was definitely a chore for an old guy like me.”

“Not at all, it’s all yours. I’m going to help Santana with the place settings.”

“Tina was _supposed_ to finish it the other day.” Santana laughs, while Brittany eyes Dave and Kurt and the drapings nervously.

“Hey! I got pulled onto going over the Officiating with Mike! Plus, they’re like seven hundred pounds. How was it even my job to begin with?”

“Oh come on, they’re not that heavy.”

Tina rolls her eyes, “Says you, Brittany, who told Santana she shouldn’t lift them.”

“That’s because she’s the bride.”

“To be fair, I didn’t want you lifting them either, Britt.”

“Aww babe…”

Santana knows Brittany is so concerned about everything being perfect for her, but she wants her to remember that she’s the bride too. Brittany is smiling at her, and it’s so soft that it makes Santana blush and look away.

“Ready to set the tables?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

For the first time, the barn in quiet, and they just feel this swell of love around them. Brittany knows Santana was right. No matter what happens with the snow, no matter who else can come, the ones who are here now, they’re the ones who matter. Brittany lets out a deep breath and she feels better than she has all day. It’s well after dark when the barn is finally done, and Brittany pulls Janet to the side.

“Gram… first off, I wanted to say thank you for everything. For all your help and keeping things sane around here. And… I hate to even ask this… but do you think you could take mom with you tonight? I just…”

“Brittany Pierce, do you think I was going to stick you with her the night before your wedding? I’d have taken her all week if you hadn’t insisted.”

“I just… wanted to give her a chance I guess. But thank you so much. I just need to decompress tonight I think.”

“I think that’s a great idea, honey. The two of you have worked so hard on this wedding, you deserve tonight to spend together.”

Brittany smiles, “It’ll be really nice… to spend the last night together. I know that’s like faux-pas or something but I don’t care.”

“Oh, forget that. I’ll come early with your dress. You still want me to do your hair tomorrow?”

“Yes, please. I’d love that, Gram.” Brittany pauses for a moment, “Gram?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Maribel gave me the bracelet her mom gave her when she got married.”

Gram grins at her, “That’s really great, Brittany. How do you feel about it?”

“I’m…not sure.” Brittany hesitates, and Janet nods

“I don’t know, I just feel like Santana should have it, not me. It was her grandmother’s, you know?”

“That may be true, but I think there’s a reason Maribel gave it to you, honey.”

“She called me her daughter.”

“Oh, Britt.”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize she thought of me that way.”

“Are you okay with that? I know, things are a bit scattered with Whitney…”

“Whitney’s not my mom, Gram. She’s my _mother_ , but she’s not my _mom_.”

Janet just nods again, “I mean… Maribel is more of a mom… definitely.”

"She loves me. She loves me enough to ask me wear that. She thinks of me as her actual daughter and she’s a mom to me. I want to wear it, Gram, I do. But I haven’t told Santana yet…”

Janet grins at her and squeezes hand, “I bet she’s going to be so happy.”

“I really hope so. She said she has a surprise for me too. You know anything about that?”

Gram winks, “I know that it’ll be something that really, really makes you happy.”

Brittany grins, “I think so too.”

“You found a good one, my little girl.”

“The best one, Gram.”

“You’re okay? You’re all ready for tomorrow?”

“I am, I’m nervous but god, I’m so excited to marry her.”

“I know you are. And I’m so excited too. I know you didn’t think this would happen for you.”

“I just… didn’t think anyone would…”

“I know you didn’t, but I always did, Brittany. I always knew there’d be someone who saw who wholly good you are.”

“Gram…”

“Brittany, you’ve always been the most special girl.” Brittany just shakes her head a little at the words, but Janet doesn’t stop. “You have, and you still are.”

“I’m just… I’m really glad that she found me.”

Janet wraps her arms around Brittany, “Oh, my sweet girl, all I ever wanted was for you to feel like you fit in.”

Brittany is tearing up, “I do, I feel that so much with her.”

“I know.”

They just stand there hugging for a long time, and Brittany meets Santana’s eyes on the other side of the barn. Santana is just watching them and kind of listening to Kurt.

“Santana, are you hearing me?”

“Hmm? Yeah sure, something about shrimp. Are you staying with Dave tonight?”

“I was talking about shoveling, but good try, Miss Hearteyes.”

“Oh shut up, my fiancée is gorgeous and I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“You’re lucky I’m even still standing here at all, honestly.”

“Anyway.” Kurt rolls his eyes, “What I was saying was that I’m staying at Dave’s, because he wants to come here early and shovel out the porch, and then one of the guys will come by with the plow.”

“Oh! Perfect!”

“He doesn’t want Brittany to worry about it.”

“I’ll have to thank him for that. She’ll be really happy that she doesn’t have to worry about that tomorrow.”

“Good, so now we’re in your good graces, can we go? I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yes, go get your beauty rest Kurt. I’d hate for you to look terrible on _your_ wedding day.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Not funny.”

“I thought it was funny. I’m sure Brittany would agree. “Santana clucks her tongue, then calls over, "Mike! Tina!”

Mike and Tina make their way over, “Hey guys.”

Tina is rubbing her feet, and Santana can tell she’s biting her tongue to keep from complaining, “I just wanted to thank you guys for all the help.”

Mike shrugs, “Of course, we’re totally glad to.”

“I know but it means a whole lot to us. We’re really glad that you’re here with us and that you helped make this happen.”

“It looks amazing.” Santana does a little hop. “This definitely isn’t what if ever thought my dream wedding would be, but it is.”

Mike laughs, “I’m glad we could help make all your dreams come true!” He really hams it up with spread out arms and a little bow.

“Alright, Changs, you’re free to go, I know Tina’s trying hard not to ask.”

“I am not! But oh my god thank you my feet are dying.”

“I told you not to wear those heels, T.”

Tina rolls her eyes at Mike, "Let’s just go home, I need to soak them before tomorrow.”

Dave comes in with Miguel, who’s chatting his ear off, “Alright, the cones are all set up for parking.”

“That you so much guys, and thank you for coming to plow tomorrow morning. Brittany was worried about it.”

“I’ve had the guys on call for it all week, I’m not her second in command for nothing.” Dave gives Santana a big grin.

Santana shakes her head and laughs, “You’re the best. Give me a hug.”

The four of their friends come in to hug Santana, and Santana feels Brittany press into her back. “You almost forgot me, baby.”

“I could never.”

“What are you all hugging out?”

“Just… The fact that everyone could be a part of something so important to us.”

Brittany looks up at them, “It means so, so much.”

There’s a chorus of “you’re welcomes” and “we’re happy to” and a whoop from Dave they think.

“Go ahead home. I know you’ve gotta be back early tomorrow. Just please, please, please drive carefully in the morning.”

“We will. We’ll see you two brides in the morning!”

Santana wiggles a little with a tiny squeal, then nuzzles into Brittany. Brittany wraps her up tight and kisses her head, she’s got the dopiest grin on, she can feel it.

“We love you guys. See you tomorrow!”

They just stand there, surrounded by each other, as their friends head out. Maribel and Whitney are finishing up the bows—mostly Maribel, Brittany is sure—and Miguel is talking to Gram, but they just take a moment. Brittany has Santana in her arms and they’re just looking around at everything. Their barn, it’s gorgeous. It’s everything they dreamed of, when they say down together and drew it up. It might be better actually. Brittany looks down at Santana and God, she’s got the most perfect bride, it just completes the fairytale.

“You’re doing that dreamy smile that I love so much.”

“I can’t help it, everything is just… Perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Britt.”

Brittany shrugs, “It’s the truth.”

“My Brittany.”

“Always.”

Miguel stretches a little not wanting to interrupt their moment, but also feeling exhaustion set in, “Well, it seems that everything is ready for tomorrow hmm?”

“I think so, Papi. What do you think?”

“I think it’s stunning, it’s really beautiful, Santana.”

“I was skeptical about this.” Maribel tells them softly, coming over from where she’d finished the arch in entryway. “But it’s beautiful, and I’m so impressed with you both.”

Santana smiles softly, “Thanks Ma. I definitely never thought I’d be getting married in a barn but… I really can’t imagine it any other way now.”

“You two have certainly built something amazing here.”

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana as they look around. “I think this is just the start of what we’re building.” She presses her lips to Santana’s ear and whispers.

Santana grins and closes her eyes, just imagining what their future holds.

“We’ll leave you two.” Maribel pats Santana’s arm. “David said he’ll pick me up around six tomorrow, so I don’t have to worry about driving in the snow.”

“Oh perfect. We really need to do something nice for Dave, he’s just so helpful.”

Gram dusts her hands on her pants and walks over, with Whitney dragging behind, “He’s just thrilled to see you so happy, Brittany.”

Brittany kisses Santana’s cheek, “I really am, so happy.”

“You make me so happy.“

They hear Gram chuckle, "We’ll see you two tomorrow. Enjoy your evening. Come on, Whitney.”

“G'night, Brittany, g'night, Santana.” Whitney follows after Janet. “I’ll just be getting my stuff out of your _guest_ room.”

Brittany rolls her eyes, unwilling to engage, “Goodnight, mom.“

The Lopezes, along with Santana and Brittany, leave the barn, and while Brittany closes the big door, and turns off the lights and the heaters, Santana walks ahead, looking up at the sky, and talking to her father.

"Are you ready to get married, _mija_?”

“I’m so ready. I can’t imagine another thing that feels this right. ”

He wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head, “We really are so happy for you two. To see you find a love like this makes your mother and I feel so good.”

“She’s just… More than I ever could have expected…” Santana starts gushing a little, “Isn’t she going to be the most beautiful bride ever though?”

Miguel chuckles, “I think you’re both going to be simply gorgeous. I can’t wait to see it.”

Behind them, Brittany picks up her pace to catch up to Maribel, “Maribel?”

“Yes?”

“I decided about your bracelet.”

“Oh? You did?”

“Yeah. I mean. If it’s still okay with you, I’d like to wear it.”

“Oh, Brittany, of course it’s still okay! That makes me so happy!”

“If you change your mind or anything tomorrow, and you want Santana to wear it instead, that’s totally okay. I won’t be offended or anything, Maribel.”

Maribel just shakes her head, “It’s all yours, I won’t change my mind. You’re my daughter too, Brittany.”

“I know…but…” She stutters a little, not used to this.

Maribel squeezes her hand, “It’s okay.”

“I know your Gram is helping you get ready tomorrow, but know that I’ll be just down the hall with Santana, if there’s anything you need.”

“Thank you… I… It means so much to me.”

“Of course, I’m happy to.”

Brittany is really just overwhelmed with gratitude for this woman, and when they approach the porch, and Santana raises a concerned eyebrow at Brittany, her face not really giving away what’s going on.

“What’s my mother doing to my wife?” She doesn’t even notice the slip in her wording as she looks at her father.

Miguel laughs a little, “Your mother is very fond of your wife.”

Santana’s cheeks pink at her own words, "I mean I know, who would be? She’s perfect. But why does Brittany look like she’s about to cry?”

“She wanted to make sure she had something special for tomorrow too.”

Santana turns to him with furrowed brows, “What do you mean?”

“You’re wearing your mother’s veil, correct?”

Santana nods, “Yeah I am.”

“She thought Brittany might like to have something to wear too.”

Santana just melts, “Oh, that’s… That’s really amazing. I love that she did that, it’s going to mean so much to Brittany.”

“She knows that Whitney is…difficult.”

“That’s putting it lightly…” Santana mumbles

“She spoke to Janet too, she wanted to avoid stepping on any toes.”

“I’m sure Janet was elated to have someone else who cares about Britt. She’s such a good lady, Papi.”

“She is. I’m glad that she’s close to you two since we can’t be. ”

“Me too, me too. She’s already not so subtlety bringing up babies.”

Miguel laughs again, “Your mother’s not far behind on that, just so you know.”

“I’m not sure I am, either.” Santana looks dreamily at Brittany, then snaps back into reality. “But we’ll see.”

Miguel just grins at her but doesn’t say anything. He won’t press, but he’s absolutely excited about the prospect himself.

“What are you two smiling about?” Maribel and Brittany make it to the porch, and she looks pointedly at her husband:

“Nothing! Nothing at all, Santana was just gushing about her lovely bride.”

Brittany just melts, “Baby.”

Santana bites her lip and shrugs, “You’re kind of amazing.”

“On that note, we’ll leave you two.”

“Goodnight guys, we love you, drive safe!”

Brittany is still looking up at the sky nervously as they pull away, “I just hope no one puts themselves at risk to come in the morning.”

“It’s going to be okay, baby. They won’t. And maybe it won’t be as bad as they think it will.”

Brittany laughs a little, “Look at the sky.”

Santana looks up and frowns, “Okay so it’s going to snow a lot. But this town is tiny and none of them are that far away. And honestly, Dave would probably drive them all here on a snowplow if he needed to.”

“Come on, babe.” Santana wraps her arm around Brittany’s waist, “Let’s go in, I’m freezing.”

Brittany nods and pulls her closer, "I’ll start a fire when we get inside.”

“I’ll go find the wine, and bring down part of my surprise.”

“I’ve got a little surprise too, at least sort of… I think. ”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I mean… It’s just… Something your mom and I talked about that I wanted to tell you.”

Santana smiles and kisses her lips, “I can’t wait to hear.

"I hope you’re okay with it.”

Santana rubs her thumb over the crease in Brittany’s brow, and unwinds her scarf “I’m sure I will be.”

Brittany nods and leans down to kiss her lips.

“Are you hungry, love? I can make something while you do the fire.” Santana asks.

“I’m not, really. My stomach’s sort of twisty tonight.”

Santana frowns a little, “Okay…Do you want to talk about it or is it just pre wedding jitters?”

“I think just jitters. I’m okay, I promise.”

“Okay babe.” Santana nods slowly. “I’m going to run upstairs, I’ll be right back.”

Brittany cocks her head to the side, and smiles, “I’ll be here, getting the room all toasty for us.”

“You’re the best. Red or white?”

“White is good.”

“You got it.”

Santana heads upstairs and Brittany gets to work on building a fire.

She goes into her desk drawer to take out the folder she needs, and then gets a bottle of white wine from the back of their closet. She can’t believe she’s a grown woman hiding her wine, but, it’ll just be a few more days. She swings by the kitchen for a couple of glasses and gets back into the living room to find Brittany lounging on the couch.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, babe.” Santana sits down, and sets her folder on the table, before handing Brittany her glass. Brittany takes the glass with a thank you and eyes the folder. “Well, Britt, here’s to our last night as unmarried ladies.”

Brittany giggles, “Cheers? It seems silly to say that, I want nothing more than to be a married lady with you.”

Clinking her glass, Santana grins, “Oh trust me, me too.”

“Come here and kiss me, future Mrs. Lopez-Pierce.”

“I actually…wanted to talk to you about that.”

Brittany pauses for a second, “Okay…Do you not wanna do that? I mean, I know you wanted to keep your name professionally, but if you don’t want to hyphenate at all, that’s okay too.”

Santana squeezes her leg to get her attention, “Baby… I… Actually I want to… I want to take your name. I want to be Mrs. Santana Pierce. If you’d be okay with that…”

"What? _My_ name?”

Santana smiles wide and nods, “Your name.”

“But…why?”

“Because it’s yours.” Santana shrugs.

Brittany is just so taken aback, she has no idea what to say. Being a Pierce was certainly something no one in this town had ever aspired to be.

“I want to share that with you. For us to be the Pierces. For there to be no question. For… Maybe for our kids someday to be the Pierces…I think about that, Britt, and it gives me butterflies. I love you, and I know it’s just a name, and it doesn’t matter all that much, really but…it matters to me. I want you to know that I’m your family.”

Brittany’s got tears collecting in the corner of her eyes, “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to tell me today, if you want to think about it. I…I filled out the name change paperwork again. I know we’d done it for the hyphenated names so we could file them before we leave on Monday, but…”

Brittany’s shaking her head rapidly, “I don’t need to think about it. I… God, I would love you to be Mrs. Pierce. And… And our _kids_ to be Pierces. Santana… Are you sure though?”

“I’m so sure. I want that so badly.”

“I thought a lot about it, trust me.”

A giggle bubbles out of Brittany and she’s smiling so wide, “Santana Pierce… _God_ …”

“It sounds pretty good, right? Brittany and Santana Pierce, Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce. ”

“It sounds more than perfect.” Brittany lets out a happy sigh, “ _Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce._ ”

"There’s also something else I wanted to talk to you about, since we already have to deal with Rachel again on Monday.”

“Okay, what is it?”

Santana opens the folder, and takes out the deed to the house, “I want to change this.”

Brittany looks at the deed and back to Santana, “What do you mean?”

“This is your home too, Brittany. I want to make sure that you’re on the deed too. It’s _our_ home.”

“Jeeze, Santana.” Brittany wipes her eyes, and stares in disbelief. “I feel really lame with my surprise. This is all so much.”

Santana lays her hand on Brittany’s jaw, “I just… You’re going to be my wife. We’re in this and I don’t want there to ever be a question about our family. Does that make sense? And I’m positive that your surprise isn’t lame.”

“That makes sense.“ Brittany nods. "I know this town is backwards sometimes…”

Santana just waves her off, “I just… What’s mine is yours, we’re equal in this. All the way. ”

“Did you and your mom team up to make me an emotional wreck tonight?” Brittany chokes out a laugh.

Santana kisses her cheek, “No but I am curious what my mom did to you…”

“Okay, but like, you have to stop me at any time, okay? And if this isn’t something you’re okay

"Okay…”

“When she took me upstairs before, she…she gave me the bracelet that she wore when she got married, that her mom gave her.”

“Ohh Britt…”

“She said that she wanted me to have something of hers to wear too if I wanted it and… She called me her daughter…I don’t know if she’s just feeling bad for me because Whitney is just…Whitney, but—” Brittany lets all of her breath out. “It made me feel really good.”

“Baby… She loves you, she wasn’t taking pity on you. She just wanted to share something special with you and God, I’m so happy she did.”

“You are?”

“I _really_ am. I love that she wants to share that with you, it means a lot to me.”

“Oh God. I was so nervous.”

“Oh baby…”

“I mean, it’s your grandmother’s, and I didn’t want you to be upset…”

“I’m not upset at all, I’m just… It’s going to look beautiful on you, Britt.”

Brittany is fully crying, seeing how Santana is looking at her, “I’m going to become your family tomorrow.”

“You are. We’re going to be a family, baby.”

Santana takes a big sip of her wine, and snuggles closer to Brittany, “It’s starting to snow.”

Brittany is running her fingers through Santana’s hair, “I love snow, but it could’ve waited another day.”

"Rain on your wedding day is good luck, right? So a blizzard on ours must be like…super good luck.”

Brittany chuckles, “I guess so but I don’t know… I don’t think we need much luck.”

“It’ll be beautiful, Britt.” Santana tucks her hand into the pocket of Brittany’s sweatshirt, letting it rest against her stomach. “How’s it feeling?”

“Better, a lot better. Your surprises kind of made me forget everything.”

“And I didn’t even have to break out the naked ones!”

Brittany laughs out loud, “I mean… I’m not opposed to the naked ones too…”

“Then I think, we should take the rest of this wine upstairs. We have a wedding, or something to go to tomorrow, and I want to look amazing. ”

Brittany pulls her over halfway into her lap and kisses her ear, “You look amazing always.”

“Don’t try to trick me, my almost wifey, let’s go up now, or no naked surprises.”

Brittany stands up with Santana in her arms, “Yes, dear.”

“So married like.” Santana giggles. “I love it.”

“Mmm I love you.”

“I love you too, Britt. So much.”

* * *

Santana is still curled up in sleep, naked, with her hair splayed across both pillows when Brittany wakes up. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she goes to the window, and takes in a deep breath when she sees just how much snow has fallen, drifts at least as tall as she is forming up against the barn.

“…Shit.”

Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, she sees it’s barely after five, but she needs to call Dave, since he’s probably just now waking up. Trying not to disturb Santana, she creeps over to take her phone from her side of the bed. She pauses just for a moment to watch Santana sleep. She’s so beautiful and it goes straight to her heart that this woman is going to be her wife today. Tearing herself away, she pulls on sweats and socks, and she goes quietly down the stairs to put on the coffee and call Dave. She gets into the kitchen and the snow is halfway up the window behind the sink. She takes a deep breath, reminding herself that they’re drifts, and that much snow hasn’t actually fallen. She dials Dave’s number and cradles the phone on her shoulder while she makes coffee

“Mmm, hello?” It’s Kurt’s sleep raspy voice on the other end of the phone, definitely not who she’s expected.

She pauses, pulls the phone away from her face to look at it before smirking, “Good morning Kurt.”

“Oh, I…uh…I thought this was my phone. David?”

“Sure you did.”

"I think he’s…in the shower. Can I have him call you back?”

“Yep, tell him to look outside first though.”

Brittany hangs up the phone, and sits down with a cup of coffee. She figures as soon as she finishes it, she should go outside and at least start on shoveling. She can’t tell from here how deep the actual snow is. She’s just about to start getting her boots on, when she feels Santana press her chin into her shoulder.

“Morning soon to be wifey. Looks like we got some snow.”

“Yes we did… I called Dave but Kurt said he was in the shower…”

“And Kurt was answering Dave’s phone because…?”

"Because he grabbed it off of Dave’s nightstand I assume…” Brittany takes a sip of coffee.

"Shocking.” Santana rolls her eyes, going to the counter to pour her own cup,

“He even tried to play it off, like I wouldn’t put it together.”

“I hope he didn’t get pregnant. Wouldn’t want him stealing our thunder.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him…I was going to head outside and get started shoveling.”

“You want some help?”

“Santana…”

“What? It’s my wedding too babe, I can help.”

“I know, but like…”

“Hey,” Santana kisses her nose, “Let’s get all bundled up and go outside and shovel snow for our wedding.” She laughs at herself, “Wow, those aren’t words I ever thought I would say.”

Brittany giggles, kisses her lips, and whispers, “We’re getting married today.

“And I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Britt.”

They get bundled up to head outside, and even in the twenty-minutes they’re out there before Dave shows up, it’s so far from glamorous and cute kisses in the snow. The snow is heavy and. Dave forces them back inside to warm up and they’re stiff from the cold.

“Holy shit, this is not the kind of sore I’d like to be right now. God, I can’t feel any of my appendages. Has anyone ever frozen their tits off on their wedding day?”

“Aww, baby.” Brittany frowns a little. Her body is used to this, but Santana’s most definitely is not. “I really hope not, I do love them.”

“I know you do, that would make for a slightly disappointing honeymoon…”

“I’ll never be disappointed by your body,” Brittany turns serious, “No matter what. How about we go warm up in the shower?”

“I think…if we shower together, I’m going to end up with my hands all over you, and I kind of want to wait until tonight.”

Brittany shivers a little, “Yeah?

"Yeah. It’s our wedding night, you know?”

“Yeah, I do. I kind of really love that idea.”

So I’m going to get my things and go soak in the tub in the guest bathroom until my mom gets here, and you can have our bathroom.“

"I can take the guest room if you want honey, all of your makeup and stuff is in our bathroom.”

“Britt, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to. And it’s easier for you. It’s ridiculous for you to start moving hot rollers and stuff, just get your dress from the guest room closet, and I’m great in there.”

“Okay… thank you baby.”

“Of course. Hey, San?”

“Hmm?”

“This is it. I probably won’t see you until the wedding now.”

“That’s true. Come here.” She smiles, and wraps her arms around Brittany’s neck, just holding her for a long while. "I love you so much Brittany Pierce. I cannot wait to be your wife.”

“Thank you for loving me, Santana. I love you so much more than I know how to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything Britt.”

“I know, you always understand me, even when I don’t know how to make it coherent.”

“I could say the same, you always know how to get me to open up. Even when I’m being stubborn.”

“And you definitely _are_ stubborn.” Brittany laughs through the thickness in her throat.

Santana rolls her eyes and laughs, “I’m getting better…I think…”

“Sometimes.”

Santana slaps her shoulder playfully, “I’ll see you in a few hours. I guess…I’ll text you if there’s any kind of situation? Since my dad and Kurt are supposed to be on all of the details?”

“Ahh, yes please. I’ll do the same if anything happens with Dave and the snow.”

Santana gives Brittany a quick kiss on the lips, “See you at our wedding.”

“See you at our wedding, baby.”

Once her wedding dress is safely hung up on the back of the bedroom door, Santana turns the tap as hot as it will go, and she sinks into the tub, groaning as it warms her up and loosens her muscles. She just relaxes in the water and thinks about their wedding later. She’s not nervous at all to marry Brittany. This feels like truest thing she’s ever done. She was meant to come to Copper Hollow, she was meant to meet Brittany, and she was meant to marry her. She is exactly where she’s supposed to be, and the contentment that comes with knowing that is the best feeling. She closes her eyes just for a minute, and then hears a knocking on the door.

“ _Mija_?”

Santana opens her eyes, “Hi Ma, I’m in the bath.”

“Alright, are you almost finished?”

“Uhh yeah, give me a few minutes and I’ll be out.”

“I’m going to plug in your rollers. You still want them, right?”

“Yes, thank you!”’

Santana ducks her head under the water and rinses out the conditioner. She really doesn’t want to leave the warmth of the bath but she knows she probably should. It’s going to take her an hour and a half to do her hair, then she has to do her makeup and get into her dress. Her _wedding dress_. She dries herself off and slides on the cream silk robe from the back of the door. God, she can’t wait for Brittany to see her dress. She can’t wait to see _Brittany’s_ dress. She can only imagine…She’s so gorgeous on a regular day. Seeing her in a wedding dress is going to be the most amazing sight, and her heart is pounding just thinking about it. She opens the bathroom door, and her mom is sitting at the vanity.

“Morning honey.”

“I’m getting married today, Ma!”

Maribel laughs, “Yes you are! My baby girl, getting married.”

“You got here okay? Dave already shoveled and went back out?”

“We did, last I saw he was having a cup of coffee before heading back out but I’m sure he’s gone by now.”

“He’s such a good guy. How were the roads? Has Papi talked to the caterer?”

“The roads aren’t terrible, the caterers are fine. Still planning on being here around nine.”

“And the band? They’re coming from the city…”

“Your father is going to check on the band in just a bit.”

“Okay. Is Janet here?”

“She is, I think she’s making some breakfast actually.”

“Is…Whitney here?”

“She’s not, Janet said she didn’t want to wake up. Dave’s going to go pick her up a little later.”

“Oh, thank fuck.”

“My sentiments exactly…”

“It’ll be better for Brittany to just have time with Gram.”

“I agree. She needs to be calm, not stressed. And it seems that stress is all her mother knows how to cause.”

“Yeah. Mami? Thank you, for giving her _Abuelita’s_ bracelet.”

“Oh, you’re welcome honey. I just wanted her to have something special to wear. I’m glad that she decided to wear it.”

“Me too. I…I haven’t told you and Papi yet, but I changed my mind about my name.”

Maribel lifts her eyebrows, “Oh?”

“Yeah. I’m taking her name.”

Maribel smiles softly, “That’s great, Santana.”

“Yeah. I know it’s just a name, but I want our family to be the Pierces. She never got to have that.”

“I think it’s amazing, Santana. I’m sure she’s really excited about that. You have told her, I presume?”

“I did. I told her last night, before I showed her the deed papers Papi helped me with.”

“Quite an emotional night for her I bet.”

“Yeah, for both of us.”

Santana sits down to start combing out her hair, but Maribel puts a hand on her wrist, “Here, let me.“ She doesn’t even argue, she hands over the comb, and looks at her mother in the mirror, giggling. "I feel like a little girl.”

“Be my little girl one last morning.”

“Mom… You’re gonna make me cry.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been on the edge of tears all morning. You spent so much time playing wedding when you were little, and I just…“ She stops to wipe tears for her cheeks, "I’m so glad it’s all happening for you.”

“I wasn’t sure it ever would Ma.”

Maribel kisses the top of her head, “Let’s get you ready for your fairy tale wedding.“

* * *

"Well, today’s the big day, little girl.”

Brittany sits in front of the big mirror in the guest room, her eggs and toast left untouched. She still fidgets as Janet pulls the brush through her long blonde hair.

“Today’s the day.” She repeats.

“You feeling okay?”

“Little nervous.”

“You want to talk it out?”

“Maybe?”

“I’m so scared, Gram.”

“Scared of what honey?”

“I don’t know, of letting her down.”

“Santana? Honey, I don’t think there’s a way for her to be let down by you.”

“I dunno, Gram. There’s just…so many things.” Janet just keeps brushing her hair, waiting for Brittany to continue. “She’s so, so special. She’s beautiful and effortless and I’m…I’m _me_.”

“You’re right, you’re _you_. You’re beautiful and smart and funny and the person that Santana fell in love with.”

“You know what I mean though, Gram.

"All I know is that Santana loves you for you. All of you, even the parts you’re still figuring out.”

“There’s still a lot of them, that’s for sure.”

“And I know that she’s going to be there every step of the way.”

Brittany looks long and hard at herself in the mirror. There are just so many things, things that live deep inside her that she’s so scared to share, even with Santana. Santana, who has shown her nothing but unconditional love. She just fears sometimes that these things she hasn’t quite figured out will change how she feels. Logically she’s pretty sure that won’t happen but it’s still really terrifying. She shakes her head, she can’t think about this today. Today, today she’s getting married to the love of her life. She’ll worry about the rest later.  If there’s one thing in the world she’s sure of, it’s Santana Lopez, Santana _Pierce_. In just a few hours, that will be her name.

“God, Gram I didn’t even tell you. Santana… She’s taking my name…”

Her eyes widen in the mirror, "She is?”

Brittany grins and nods, "She told me last night. She wants to share that with me. To be a Pierce. For… Our kids to be Pierces.”

“Oh, Brittany.” Janet hugs her from behind. “That’s wonderful.”

“I’m… I would’ve been fine if she hyphenated, but knowing she wants to… It just means more than I can say. My _family_.”

“I’m so happy for you, Brittany.”

“I found her, Gram. I found her and she loves me.”

“She does. And she’s going to be your wife and eventually the mother to your little Pierce babies.”

“I know you’re excited about that.” Brittany laughs.

"I might be a _little_ excited about great grandbabies.”

“You do love babies.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re pretty fond of them too.”

“I think I’ll love babies with Santana even more.”

She’s got this dreamy look on her face just thinking about it, and Janet smiles at her in the mirror, “Now come on, let’s finish getting you ready for your wedding.”

Brittany nods and sinks back into the chair to let Gram finish her hair. Though she never expected it, this is it, her big fairy tale day. Forty-five minutes later, Gram finishes her hair, and Brittany can’t even believe all the fuss that goes into getting ready for her wedding. She’s just about finished putting a light coat of makeup on her face when there’s a frantic knock at the door.

“Britt? Gram? Can I come in?”

“Sure, come on in, she’s not dressed yet.”

Santana opens the door, and when Brittany turns her head, she looks absolutely frazzled.

“Baby, what’s wrong??”

“Oh my God. Britt. You look…God, you look beautiful.” Santana’s train of thought is entirely lost by the way Brittany looks at her.

Brittany stands up and she’s breathless, “You look gorgeous too, San. God…I… _wow_.”

Janet is looking between the two of them and she doesn’t really want to interrupt, it is their wedding day after all…But…“Santana? Was there something wrong?”

“Oh. Shit! Yes! Britt, our band is in the city!”

“What?! They got snowed in?”

“Yeah. There’s no way they’re going to make it on time.”

“Fuck… What are we going to do??”

“I don’t know…maybe put the radio on. I mean, it’s not the end of the world, it’s just…I wanted our wedding to be perfect.”

Brittany sighs and starts pacing, “Who do we know that can sing or anything? I mean Kurt I guess but he’s your man of honor.”

“Oh!” Santana comes to a realization, after ticking down the names of every person who’s attending the wedding. “You know who can actually sign these amazing power ballads?”

“Who??”

“Mercedes Jones, my agent. I mean…I wouldn’t feel comfortable asking her to sing for the reception, she drove all the way up here from the city, you know? But…I bet she could sing our Etta James.”

“Ohhh, you think she would?”

"She sings in church. I mean…a wedding is kinda like church, just with more homos?” Santana shrugs, making Janet snort.

“I know it doesn’t cover the reception…but that’s kind of the most important thing to me, Britt.”

“I agree. God, if you could get her to do that, San, I’ll try and make a playlist on my iPod for the reception.”

“I’ll call her now. I’m sure she will.”

“Do you know if she made it up yet? Was she coming yesterday?”

“She said she would be in late last night.”

“I hope she made it before the storm. It’s still snowing out there. Jeeze.”

“I’m sure she would’ve called by now if she didn’t… I’m going to go call her now and make sure. Sorry for barging in here like that. And Britt, you really are so, so beautiful.”

“Don’t be sorry. I missed you. It’s weird being in the same house and not seeing you.” Brittany pecks Santana’s lips, “You take my breath away.”

Santana’s whole face softens and she pecks Brittany one more time, “I love you, I missed you too.”

* * *

An hour later, when Santana is fully dressed, and her mother has pinned her veil to her head, she looks out the window, and sees that even in the snow, their long driveway is beginning to fill up with cars.

“Everyone came…Ma, look!”

“Ahh good!! You have good friends, mija.”

“Brittany does a lot for this town, Mami.”

“She does, but I think it’s more than just that. They care about both of you so much.”

“I love it here, Ma, I really do. When I was a kid, and I’d stay with _Abuela_ for the summer, I’d be locked in this house and it was awful, but living here now…I can’t imagine being anywhere else. I know sometimes they don’t get us, or get _her_ , but I do think most people in this town care about us.”

“I’d say you’re right judging by how many people trudged through a snowstorm to see you married.”

“Everyone from our family made it okay?”

“Yes, everyone got in last night except for your Uncle Lorenzo. No one is surprised about that either. But he’s on his way.”

“Okay good. God, I’m so excited for them to meet her.”

“They’re going to love her.”

“They are.” Santana sighs dreamily. “They really, really are.”

Maribel just watches her for a second, “I really am glad you’re so happy. Do you want to get your dress on now or wait?”

“It’s getting close, let’s put it on. God, I’m gonna freeze getting to the barn.”

“We’ll have to make a run for it.”

“Ma, have you tried running in a wedding gown before? I’m good, but I’m not that good.”

* * *

Standing in front of the window, Brittany looks down at the snow, chewing on her thumbnail. Her hair is done, her makeup is done, and hanging in the guest bathroom with the hot shower running to steam it one final time, is her wedding gown.

“You’re going to gnaw your thumb off if you keep at it.” Janet calls softly from the bed.

“Sorry, Gram.” Brittany pulls it quickly out of her mouth and wrings her hands behind her back.

Janet gets up to stand beside her, “Oh, it’s fine. It looks like a lot of people are here hmm?”

“Yeah. Look, there’s Rachel pulling in.”

“Think she has enough chains on her tires?”

Brittany looks over and snorts, “I wonder if she left any for anyone else.”

“Probably not.” Janet scoffs, “’ _It’s official town business! It’s an utter necessity that I have every one of these_.’ Rachel Stalin, really.”

Brittany laughs out loud, “She probably went around this morning door to door collecting everyone’s chains. _’It’s for the good of everyone, really!_ ’”

“You know it. Don’t worry though, I would start with her today. Not on your wedding day, my little Britt.”

Brittany smiles and leans her head on Janet’s shoulder, “Thanks Gram. Although the reception is free game…”

"And I thought I was supposed to give _you_ a gift today!”

Brittany giggles, “That’s a gift to me too, trust me.”

“I guess we should get you in your dress, huh?”

“I think maybe we should.” And Brittany wiggles a little with excitement.

“Alright, honey. Thank you for letting me help you get ready today.”

Thank you for _helping me_ get ready Gram. It means so much to me. And…Thank you for raising me, and for being here for me always.“

"I’m so happy I was able to, honey. I wouldn’t have changed that for anything in the world.”

Brittany shakes her head a little, “Me neither, Gram.”

“Let’s get you dressed up to meet your wife, what do you say?”

Yeah, let’s.“

* * *

Outside in the barn, Miguel, along with Kurt and Dave, have taken on the role of makeshift ushers, escorting everyone to their seats, helping them find a place to put their coats, and replace their snow boots for wedding shoes. The barn is just about full, and it’s amazing. Dave is just helping Santana’s elderly aunt into a chair in the back, and Mercedes has just taken her place in the front, when Brittany appears in the entryway to the barn.

Kurt gasps beside Dave, "Brittany, you look simply stunning.  ”

Brittany blushes and looks down, “Thanks Kurt.”

“You clean up nice, boss.”

She struggles to keep her hands from pulling on the top of her dress, but Janet enters behind her, taking one hand in her own, “He’s right you know. You are simply stunning, little girl.”

Brittany sucks her lips into her mouth and nods slightly, “Thank you.”

“Let’s go to the front hmm?” Janet kisses her cheek.

“Actually, there’s been a little change of plans,” Dave winks. “Kurt and I decided that you should walk down the aisle too, you just get the honor of going first.”

Brittany looks at Janet, and then back to Kurt and Dave, “Oh! Oh okay. Yeah. So where should I go?”

“Stand right here, as soon as Mercedes starts singing, Dave and I will walk in together, followed by you and Gram.”

“Okay, and then Santana?”

“Then Santana.” Dave confirms. “I know you said you couldn’t wait to watch her walk in.”

“I really, really can’t. I’m dying to see her.”

“Five more minutes.”

While she waits, Brittany fidgets a little, trying to keep her eyes trained in front of her so as not to accidentally catch a glimpse of Santana coming from the house. When she hears those opening notes, and the words _At last, our love has come along_ , she takes a deep breath, and links her arm with Janet.

“Here we go!” Janet squeezes her arm one last time.

She has the softest little smile on her face as she walks down the aisle. She can’t look at the wedding guests, or she might throw up. Instead, she just looks straight ahead, at where Mike stands in his tux, grinning at her. When she reaches the altar, Gram squeezes her hand and lets her go.

“Hey Britt, you look amazing.”

“Thanks, Mike.” She mouths, her breath catching in her throat.

She sees Kurt and Dave step up to the altar and she takes a deep breath, this is it. She turns her head to the barn doors, and there she is, holding Miguel’s arm. _At last, my lonely days are over._ Brittany sucks in a breath, tears pricking her eyes. Santana’s eyes meet hers, and the smile she gives actually makes Brittany gasp audibly. She doesn’t even have words to describe what she’s feeling, everything is amplified but most of all, love and gratitude that this woman is marrying her. They never take their eyes off of each other, as Santana walks down the aisle, and when Brittany offers her a hand up, Santana leans in close and whispers, “You’re beautiful.“

Brittany swallows hard, “You leave me breathless, so stunning.”

They stare into each other’s eyes as Santana takes Brittany’s other hand, and Mike clears his throat, “Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today in the biggest snowstorm Copper Hollow has seen in years for the wedding of two of my dear friends. I’m honored that they asked me to officiate this huge event.”

Everyone chuckles a little and from the crowd Janet calls out “Worth it!”

Had they not been so entranced with each other, one of them may have heard Rachel Berry huff in frustration that she wasn’t asked, but as it is, they don’t even notice.

“So it’s here in their beautiful barn that these two start the next chapter of their lives and I know that we are all so grateful to be here to share that with them. I could talk all day, but I’m not good enough with words to describe the love they have for each other, so I’ll turn this over to them for their vows.”

Santana nods and clears her throat “I’ll go first, if that’s okay, Britt.” At Brittany’s nod, she begins, “Brittany, the day I met you, my life was crumbling around me. But I stand before you today because I didn’t realize that my life was just beginning. You’ve loved me unconditionally, you’ve helped me become the person I am today. I promise to support you always, to trust you, to respect you, and to encourage you. I’m so honored that you want to spend your life with me. ”

Brittany sucks her lips into her mouth, and she’s blushing profusely, “Santana.”

“You’re not supposed to interrupt my vows, babe.” The crowd laughs and Brittany blushes harder, “You’re the love of my life, and standing up here in front of everyone and promising infinity with you is the greatest thing I could ever ask for.” They stare into each other’s eyes for several seconds, and then Santana whispers to Brittany, “Okay I’m done.”

“They were really good,” She mouths back.

Santana grins and blushes a little, “Thanks.”

Brittany flicks her eyes up, and blinks away the tears that are starting to fall, "I promised myself I wouldn’t cry up here…but, I guess that kind of went out the window the moment you walked in the door. Santana, every day of my life, I look at you, and I just feel so lucky. Lucky that you found me, lucky that you love me, lucky that you chose me. Everything I’ve built with you, it’s something I could never have imagined for myself, and knowing that I have the rest of my life to keep building with you is the best feeling in the world. I promise you that I will love you, I will care for you, I will support your every dream, and fulfill your every wish, all the days of my life.”

“Britt…” Santana blinks rapidly,

“It’s okay, you can cry, I started it.”

Santana lets out a watery laugh, and Mike pauses for a moment to let them remain wrapped up in each other, before Brittany gives a small nod that she’s done. “Do you, Brittany, take Santana to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes, definitely yes.”

“And Santana, do you take Brittany?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”

Dave presents Brittany with a ring, and her hands are shaking as she slides the band on Santana’s unusually naked finger. She meets her eyes and Santana is beaming. When she’s finished, Kurt slips the ring to Santana, and she focuses so hard on sliding the band onto Brittany’s finger. Brittany giggles at her determination.

"It’s my first time, okay?” She mouths to Brittany, her eyes sparkling. “You already got the hang of it when you proposed.”

Brittany just shakes her head and she’s grinning so hard as she feels the weight on her finger, and Santana’s delicate hands brushing over it.

“Aren’t they just the cutest though?” Mike grins at everyone. “Alright, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you wife and wife. And since this is the longest I’ve ever seen you two go without kissing one another, go ahead and kiss your bride.”

“Oh thank god,” Brittany replies.

Before she can move to kiss Santana, she feels a warm hand on her cheek, and Santana’s sparkling brown eyes trained on her as she leans in and kisses her deeply. Brittany’s eyes flutter closed and she melts into the kiss. They don’t hear the clapping or the cheers, they are completely lost in each other. When Santana slowly pulls back, she brushes Brittany’s nose with her own, and her heart thuds in her chest. She just kissed her wife for the very first time. She can’t even control the little hop that she does, and Brittany lets out a giggle.

"You married me.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“What are we supposed to do right now?” Brittany looks out over their family and friends. “I totally forgot what comes next.”

Santana laughs, “I’m not sure either? Umm… the reception maybe? Do we walk down to meet everyone?”

“Walk back down the aisle.” Kurt leans in, rolling his eyes at both of them. “This is why I said we should have a rehearsal. Wait in the little room in the front of the barn for ten minutes while we pull the tables out for the reception, and then Janet will introduce you.”

“Oh right, Thanks Kurt, you’re a lifesaver.” Santana puts aside her usual snark, at least for the moment. “Did you hear that Britt? We have ten minutes to make out…”

“Score!” Brittany pumps her fist, and Maribel covers her face to hide her laughter in the front row.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Okay back down the aisle ladies. And hands above the clothes.”

Brittany steps down first, then offers Santana a hand. Once she’s down, she leans into Brittany’s side. All smiles, they walk back up the aisle, waving at the people who came, before they close the door behind them in the empty room, the room that might someday become a work space for Brittany.

“Hi, Mrs. Pierce.”

“Wow, that feels really good.” Santana wraps her arms around Brittany, and presses their foreheads together,

“I love you, Mrs. Pierce.”

“I love you too, and I love being Mrs. Pierce already.”

Yeah? No regrets about the name change?“

"I mean….it’s not official until Monday.” Santana teases a little, as Brittany moves Santana’s engagement ring back from her right ring finger to her left, letting it sit above her wedding band. “I’m kidding. No. Never. Never ever.”

Brittany smiles so softly, “I kind of really love that we share a name now. I would’ve been perfectly fine if we didn’t but…There’s something about it…”

Santana doesn’t know what else to say, so she just kisses her and kisses her. She’s going to have to stop to fix her lipstick, but she feels like she can’t get enough. Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Have I told you today that you’re the most beautiful bride ever?”

“Britt…”

"I think that’s untrue, obviously you’re the most beautiful bride, god, just look at you.”

Brittany tugs on the top of her dress a little, shrugging. “You’re made for that dress though, San.”

“Does that mean you won’t be taking it off of me later or…”

“The only thing I’ll love more than you in that dress is you out of that dress.”

“I can’t wait.” Santana groans, then leans in and presses her lips to Brittany’s ear, “You’ve never seen me in just white lace before.”

Brittany closes her eyes and swallows thickly. She’s just about to say something else, when there’s a loud rap on the door. “Brides, I hope I don’t have to close my eyes to come in there.”

“Oh god, Brittany where are my underwear!” Santana calls out before opening the door.

Kurt’s got his hand over his eyes as he’s trying to block the door, and Brittany giggles, playing along, “I’m sure you can borrow Tina’s, baby. I’ll go ask her, just zip me up first?”

“Oh my god…” Kurt whines.

"Open your eyes, Lady Hummel, no one’s naked.”

He peeks out from behind his hand and scowls, “Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re an idiot if you think we’d be having sex with our entire family on the other side of a flimsy wall.”

“I can’t ever tell with you! You two are attached at the face most of the time anyway!”

“If I heard right, _someone else_ was attached at the face or…by body parts I’d prefer to pretend don’t exist just this morning.”

Kurt blushes heavily and looks away, “So Gram is waiting for you over there if you want to head over.”

“Subject change, hmm. We’ll be waiting on her to announce us, thank you very much. So, should we be ironing our tuxes for another wedding?”

“ _You_ , in a tux?” Kurt snickers. “Brittany, I could buy.”

“Hey! I could pull off a tux! But oh, babe, you would look _amazing_ in a tux…”

Brittany’s eyes widen, and her pulse quickens, “I…I…uh…” And she stutters a little bit, before going unusually quiet.

“Hey, Britt, we’re just joking around. I’m not expecting you to wear a tux or anything. You look _so_ sexy right now in this dress.”

Brittany forces out a little laugh, “Yeah, yeah I know.”

"Anyway, tuxes, dresses, that wasn’t even the point, since Kurt keeps _changing the subject_. Kurtofsky wedding?”

“Can we focus on the fact that you’re supposed to be talking to Gram right now? You have a barn full of people waiting on you, you know…”

“Whatever.” Santana rolls her eyes. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too. Now let’s go!”

Santana grabs Brittany’s hand, and looks up at her, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah… I’m good. I’m great!”

“Okay, good. Now let’s go get introduced as Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce.”

“One more kiss?”

“For my bride? Anything.” Santana stands on her tiptoes and kisses Brittany’s lips.

“Mmm, thank you. Let’s go Mrs. Pierce.”

"There they are.” Janet laughs from the stage, as Kurt ushers them out, “And just when I was about to start my Rachel Berry standup routine. Let’s all stand up and raise our glasses to the Pierces!“

Brittany wraps her arm around Santana and pulls her into her side, the whole town is here and it just fills them with so much happiness.

Santana accepts a glass of champagne from someone, and she lifts it up, "Thanks for coming, even in this hell of a snowstorm! Sorry our band couldn’t make it, but someone crank up the speakers, and let’s get this party started!”

Everyone cheers again and they hear Rachel clear her throat through the speakers.

“Oh, what do you want, Rachel?” Janet huffs into the microphone.

“I just wanted to first say congratulations to everyone’s favorite lady couple, the Pierces! And to say thank you for allowing me to grace everyone with my musical stylings, even though I was your second choice.”

“Excuse me, hold up, what?” Santana looks at Brittany, who just shakes her head, confused. "When did we allow this?”

Santana turns around to face Kurt and she narrows her eyes.

“ _You_.”

“I…she had a band? Apparently she makes them travel with their instruments in their cars, and…”

"Ugh. God. Whatever. You owe me _big_ , Hummel.”

“But so help me God, Rachel, if you start singing Bob Seger, you’re out of here.”

Rachel’s face falls momentarily before she brightens up again, “No problem, we can rework that part.”

“I knew it.” Santana whispers to Brittany. “She _would_ want to sing that.”

Brittany just shakes her head knowingly.

“Since Rachel has been given permission to sing, not make announcements.” Janet looks pointedly at her. “On behalf of Santana’s parents and myself, _I_ would like to call our brides to the dance floor for their first dance.”

Rachel huffs and sets the microphone back on the stand.

“Ready baby?”

“So ready.” Santana smiles, stilling the hands that tug on the top of Brittany’s dress, and guiding them to her waist.

The opening notes of Etta James’ _At Last_ filter through the speakers and Mercedes takes her spot on stage.

“You asked her to sing it twice.” Brittany cocks her head to the side.

“Maybe. Maybe I wanted this to be our first dance too. I’d rather remember Mercedes singing the song of our first dance than Rachel…”

“I definitely support that.” Brittany giggles, and pulls Santana in closer, feeling arms snake around her neck as she leads.

_“At last, my love has come along_.” She breathes into Brittany’s ear.

Brittany smiles and closes her eyes, dancing with her bride on their wedding day is the greatest feeling she’s ever known, and their first dance goes too quickly.

_“You smiled, oh, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven, for you are mine, at last_. ”

Santana lets out a deep happy sigh, “I love you, Brittany Pierce.”

“I love you too, Santana Pierce.”

As Rachel takes control of the microphone from Mercedes, and the rest of their guests, including a surprisingly good natured Whitney Pierce, join them on the dance floor, Santana’s left hand finds Brittany’s, their wedding bands talking together. In the middle of the wonderful chaos of their wedding, they hold each other tight. This is just the beginning.


End file.
